1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building structures, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable balustrade and platform assembly for use with a recreational vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, recreational vehicles have become increasingly popular for use in travels of elderly and retired persons. However, because recreational vehicles are designed to travel over the roadways, such vehicles are generally provided with a substantially elevated doorway, and one or more retractable steps are provided for entering or exiting the recreational vehicle via the door thereof.
It would be highly desirable to fabricate a balustrade for a recreational vehicle that would assist and stabilize persons entering and exiting the recreational vehicle via the retractable steps. It is to such an assembly that the present invention is directed.